


Gift of the Naegi

by Affable



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affable/pseuds/Affable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi struggles buying a present for Fukawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of the Naegi

naegi went up to kirigiri who was analyticaling a spork very intensely.   
she stared directly at it deep into its eyes right in teh spoul. "I need to ask you a question kirichan"  
naegis asked "not now naegi there might be MURDERS to be solved and ur basically fucking useless so frick off"  
and naeggs sighed bc he didnt know what 2 get fukawa during their special event time

not knowing his presents would never get him laid ever seriously why the fuck are you giving  
them present naegi most of these people are going to die you arent even in the right kind of   
visual novel for this shit you think you would know that from all the dead bodies  
unless you played some fucked up visual novels come on naegi get your shit together

eggsy sat down in the cafeteria still unsure what to get fukawa   
"i know, ill write her some literature from my kokoro, im sure fukawa would love   
2 read something i wrote myself" he sat down and strained 4 at least three day before he  
finished his deep and heartfelt poem that read

these fish are not the culprit  
neither is this washing machine  
why the fuck does everyone want me 2 explain shit during trials  
i mean seriously what the fuck  
i dont even know half the time

naegey looked at his finish poem and went "yes perfect" and then knocked on fukwawas door  
"who this" "i is me naeggy" fukawa crackes the door and flares "WHAT IS YOU WANT"  
"i have come to spent time with you, i write you this peom" fukawa took the peom naegi wroke  
"THIS IS THE WORST FUCKING SHIT I HAVE EVER READ TAKE YOUR ANTENNA AN D THIS GARBAGE AND LEAF  
I HAVE IMPORTANT THING TO DO"  
fukawa SLAM the door but not before a black thong flew out the door and hit him in the face

nahegi moaned "not even TOGAMI want my gift he gave it 2 fukuwoo"   
and slumped away 2 the laundry room where hagakure was. he yelped 4 naeggy 2 help him.   
"HELP" he said "TOGAMI HANG ME UP BY MY MAGIC JACKET SLEEVES  
AND CALLED ME A NERD I CANT GET DOWN" naeggy helped him and agreed 2 revenge on togami for both  
ditching his present on fukawa and 4 what he did to hagakure. hagacoore took out his mystical   
demon gauntlet becuse secretly he was A CULTIST and hagakure used it to summon YOGI SOGGYURTH 

THE OLD ONE RAMPAGE DOWN THE DESPAIR ACADEMY TO FIND TOEJAMI ITS MANNS ECHOEING DOWN THE HALLS.  
the old one checked the places togumy normally was but he was not there at all why would he be  
in the places he normally was that's a fucking dumb idea naegi

KIRIGIRI RUSHED OUT SCREAMING "NAEGI WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH U ALL THIS NOISE MADE ME BREAK   
THAT DIRTY SPORK IT WAS CLOSE 2 CRACKING AND NOW HE IS THE CRACK. IN TWO"   
AND NAEGI SLAP TO HIS SENSES AND FELT REALLY BAD  
HAGAKURE FELT BAD TOO AND TRY TO REMOVE YOG SOGGOTH BUT INSTEAD THE OLD ONE TOOK HAGAKURE   
IN A FORM OF ATTACK THAT WAS INEXPLICABLE 

"and now i have 2 deal with this shit"  
celes came out of the dark "MY TIME HAS COME" and naegi was sturtled and screamed like a little girl   
or a thirteen year old boy who needs to save the world with giant robots. and celes sang the song of her  
people and the monster got sleepy and went back 2 enterall slumper. 

kirigiri became angry "we could have ESCAPED USING IT YOU DUMB FUCK" but celes doesnt give two shits   
and just retreated slowly back into the dark corner of the room flipping kirigiri off  
and monobear came and destroyed the items used to summon the old one   
and naegi was grounded by kirigiri and togami didnt give a fuck because he   
never even noticed bc togafuka is canon and they totally did it during the whole thing


End file.
